On Hold::Old Friends
by Heart's Fate
Summary: AU fic. MakotoMamoru. Chapter 7 now up! After a disturbing phone call Makoto leaves again. It's up to Mamo to find her. But when he does will Mako tell him what's wrong?
1. The Orphanage

Hey all, this was bugging me. I knw I have to update all my other fics, but this was really driving me crazy. So I had to post it.   
  
A warning beefore reading this is a MAKOTO/MAMORU Fic. So if you don't like the pairing then to not reading this. I warned you so I better not get away flames about how wrong this couple is. I rather like to see them together but there aren't that many out. Actually I have only found one out there so if anyone no ones any other stories that have Makoto and Mamoru can you give them to me. Well anyways, I'm done talking and well let you onto the story.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own none of the characters other then Helena and Kiore. So don't sue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A police officer held a small crying girl in her arms. She looked down at the small girl who had just lost her parents in the plane crash earlier today. The officer wondered how this small girl was the only to survive and she was sure that no one had told her about her parents. She had found the girl in the shores shivering and calling out for her parents. She had curled up into a little ball. The little girl in her arms had a mass of brown hair that was plastered to her little face. The officer had dried her off and given her a change of clothes so her little body won't freeze as they walked the cold streets to the orphanage. The small girl never had looked into the officers eyes, she only cried into her shirt.   
  
"Can you tell me your name little one?" The officer asked gently. She was shocked to see all the sadness in this one child's emerald eyes. The little girl sniffled and held onto the officer tighter, "I...I'm M-*sniff* Makoto. Who are woe?" She asked in her four-year vocabulary. "I'm officer Kiore."   
  
"Where woe taking me? Why not my mowwy here or waddy?" Kiore stiffened. "Well, I'm taking you to a place where you can be with other kids your age. As for where your mommy and daddy are..." she couldn't tell her. Makoto's emerald eyes danced with confusion as she looked in Kiore's violet eyes. "Well, sweetie they're gone."   
  
"What are woe takwing about? Wommy is going to come for me wite?" Kiore shook her head no. "Your mommy is...dead so is your daddy. They won't be coming to get you." Her heart broke into little pieces as she saw Makoto's eyes fill with water and the little tears stream down her face she shook her little head. "No. No dey can't be wead. Dey can't."   
  
"I'm sorry little one but..." she didn't finish as Makoto buried her head into her shirt and cried once more. Her little body shook as she continued to cry.   
  
Soon after Makoto had cried herself to sleep, with her tiny arms wrapped around Kiore's neck. Kiore sighed as she reached the Kikoto Orphanage. She gently shifted Makoto in her arms as to not wake her and knocked gently on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a short pudgy woman with long black hair.  
  
"May I help you?" The older woman asked. "Yes, I am Officer Kiore and this little one is Makoto she lost her family in the plane crash earlier. So I brought her here." The old woman looked at the child in Kiore's arms. She had now just woken and one could tell that she had been crying for some time. The small girls emerald eyes were blood shot.  
  
Makoto let out a small yawn as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She saw the elder woman in front of her and tighten her grip on Kiore. Kiore sensed the small girls fear. "Its all right Makoto. This woman is going to watch over you for a while." Makoto looked up and saw the small smile on Kiore's face. She looked back to the older woman to see her smiling warmly at her. "Don't worry small one I won't hurt you." Kiore placed Makoto into the arms of the elder woman.  
  
"Bye Makoto. I hope you live happily." She said as she slowly walked away. Makoto waved as she gave Kiore a sad smile and nodded slowly. Kiore waved back and soon disappeared into the night.  
  
Makoto looked up at the elder woman and asked, "Who are woe?". "I'm Helena and I'm going to take good care of you. Tomorrow you can meet the others." She answered in a sweet voice. Makoto nodded as Helena placed her into a bed once her head had hit the pillow she was out like a light, but only having the terror of the day to repeat itself inside her mind.   
  
~Next Day~  
  
Makoto woke up with a start. She sat up pulling her knees to her chest and crying softly. "Hey, are you ok?" A small male voice asked. Makoto looked up and saw an eight-year old boy with black hair standing beside her. His deep blue eyes showing great concern. "I'm fwine." She answered as she stood up hurriedly and walked off leaving the poor boy alone.  
  
Makoto sighed as she looked around her new home. She saw a lot of kids her age and some older and younger then herself. She soon found Helena in the kitchen with some other older people making breakfast. She walked into the room and sat down quietly at the table afraid of disturbing them.   
  
Helena turned around to see Makoto sitting at the table quietly looking down at her hands. She smiled and walked up to the little girl. "Good Morning, little one. Did you sleep well?" Makoto didn't look up; she just nodded her head and continued to look down at her hands. Helena sighed softly and stretched a hand out to her. "Come, I want to introduce you to the others."   
  
Makoto looked at the hand that was held out to her. She slowly put her tiny hand into Helena's and allowed her to pick her up and into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Helena's neck. "Everyone, Good morning. Id like to introduce a new member of our little family. Everyone say hello to Makoto."   
  
"Hello Makoto." everyone chorused. Helena smiled and placed Makoto down on the floor. " Now go and play till we're finished making breakfeast." Helena walked back into the kitchen leaving Makoto.   
  
She stared at the other kids who were all playing with their toys. She walked quietly back to her bed and was surprised to see a doll sitting up on her pillow. She smiled slightly as she grabbed the doll and hugged it gently. Soon something snatched the doll out of her hands. She turned around and saw two older boys standing in front of her. One of the boys had dark blue hair and looked a year younger then the other. The second boy had flaming red hair and held her new doll above her head so she couldn't reach it. "Giwve dat back to me."  
  
The boy smiled, "Why should I? Your the new girl right, Makoto. Well you listen to me and stay out of my way. I ran this place and everyone knows to follow to what I say so you best do the same understand." Makoto glared at him, "I don't wisten to anywne exwept Helena." He glared down at her as he watched her try to reach her doll. It was suddenly taken out of his hands. Makoto looked to her side and saw the same boy who was by her bed this morning. "She doesn't have to listen to you, Rick. Now leave her alone before I get mad." The boy named Rick glared at the raven haired boy, "This ain't over." he huffed before he turned and walked away with the blue haired boy following behind closely.  
  
The raven haired boy turned to Makoto and handed back her doll. "I'm sorry that they were bugging you. They think they own this place. I'm Mamoru, what's your name?" "Makoto." she said shyly as she hugged the doll. "If those guys give you anymore problems you come look for me ok and I'll deal with them for you." he waved and started to walk off. "Tank woe." he heard her small voice say. He turned around and smiled, "Say Makoto do you want to play with me?" he asked as he pointed to a set of building blocks. Makoto smiled back as she nodded and walked towards him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think?Let me know. Review please! 


	2. The Adoption

Disclaimer: I do not own Makoto, Minako or Mamoru they are from SAilor Moon which is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I do own Helena. and do not own the name Tasuki I got that from another anime.   
  
I hope you like this chapter. I has been a very very very long time since I updated this story hehe sorry I'm so bad.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Makoto sat up on her bed and glanced around at some of the other kids that were up. They were either playing quietly or talking to one another. She looked around to see if Mamoru was up and frowned when she caught sight of him sleeping soundly on his bed. 'He's always sleeping in late.' She thought as she reached his bed.   
  
Makoto touched his forehead. Mamoru hit at her hand and turned to face the wall. The little six-year old girl frowned, which was quickly covered by a smile as she came up with a plan to wake him up. She climbed up on his bed and began to hop up and down. "Mamo-chan, wake up. You're getting lazy."  
  
Mamoru opened one eye and looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes. "Mako-chan, let me sleep it's to early." Makoto wagged a finger in his face. "It's not early. It's only 9 O'clock. It's time for you to get up. I'm not going to leave you alone unless you do." Mamoru growled softly and sat up, knocking her down on her butt on his bed. "Are you happy, now?"  
  
Makoto smiled and jumped off the bed waiting for him to get up. Mamoru sighed, wondering how she could have so much energy so early in the morning. He looked at her with tired eyes and smirked as he quickly pulled the blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep only to hear her little wail.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Your no fun." She cried out loudly. Mamoru shot up and covered the girls' cries. "Ok I'm up, happy now." The little girl grinned behind his hand. Se moved his hand away. "Yep, now get up and ready I wanna play please?" The ten-year-old boy just shook his head and sighed, 'How does she have so much energy?' he thought to himself as he watched her hurry away to the kitchen.   
  
He got up and did his bed. He grabbed the clothes that sat beside his bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was finished with his shower and got dressed and walked out towards the kitchen the only place he knew his little friend would most likely be.  
  
He was right. Makoto was in the kitchen taking lesson's from one of the helpers. He walked closer and heard them talking. "Your really good Mako-Chibi. How'd you get so good." The older woman asked. Makoto shrugged, "My mom taught me some." She answered softly. Mamoru knew she hated talking about her parents. She didn't know how lucky she was. She at least remembered her parents. He sighed and sat quietly waiting.   
  
Makoto turned around with a small tray of cookies. She smiled when she saw Mamoru. "MAMO-CHAN! You're finally up. Good now you can try cookie." She held out the tray so that he could take one.  
  
Mamoru looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. He reached for a cookie and munched on it. After he tasted it his smile brighten and he finished the rest quickly. He reached for another but Makoto smacked his hand.   
  
She waved a finger in his face. "No more Mamo-chan. The rest are for da others." She took off her apron and handed it to the kitchen helper who smiled and patted Makoto's head. She smiled back and walked back over to Mamoru.  
  
He just sat and ate the food that was placed in front of him. He may be 10 years old but that didn't mean he was problem free. He was debating whether or not to tell Makoto what he was told yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Yesterday)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru walked into Helena's office. "You wanted to talk to me ma'am." Helena smiled. Two heads peered around the seat to see the little boy.   
  
"Aww…Tasuki he's so cute." The woman with black hair said. The man with dark blue hair looked the boy over. "He looks strong."  
  
Helena waved for Mamoru to seat in the third empty seat. "Mamoru these nice people would like to adopt you. They've come to see you." Mamoru's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. People actually wanted to adopt him. He nodded and smiled shyly at the couple.   
  
"They're just signing the adoption papers and then tomorrow they will be coming to pick you up." Helena said. Mamoru's smile left his face. Tomorrow already what was he going to tell his best friend. That he was leaving tomorrow and probably won't ever see her again after that.   
  
Mamoru smiled quickly, "Thank you I'm sure I'll love being with you." The couple smiled and returned to reading the papers. Helena smiled sadly she going to miss the little boy so much. He was well brought up and a real gentleman. "Mamoru I'm sure you have somethings to pick go on and get ready for tomorrow." She said softly.   
  
Mamoru nodded and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(end flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He moved his cereal around the bowl. He had till 11 to till Makoto before the Chiba's came to get him. "Hey Mamo-chan are you ok?" He looked up and saw Makoto's huge worried eyes. "Yeah I'm fine. Makoto I have something to tell you. Could you wait for me outside while I finish eating?" he said between bites.  
  
Makoto nodded, "sure thing." She hopped out of her chair and ran out to the door.  
  
Five minutes later Mamoru was finished and washed his hands. He glanced at the clock. 10:40. He had only twenty minutes to tell Makoto he was leaving.   
  
Someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Hey Mamoru I heard your leaving us. Is that true?"   
  
Mamoru nodded and looked up into the face of his friend Minako. "Yeah Mina-chan. I've been adopted." Minako was a seven-year-old girl who was three inches shorter then Makoto. She had long blonde hair that stop a little below her butt a red ribbon trying it up. She had bright blue eyes and usually always wore a smile except for right now.   
  
"You told Mako-chan yet?" she asked. "No that's what I was going to do now." Mina smiled sadly, "Mako-chan's going to take it hard." Mamoru bowed his head, "I know." He started to walk away with her following him.  
  
Makoto was leaning back against the wall staring up at the clear blue sky. She heard the door open and saw Mamoru and Minako walk out. "Hey Mamo-chan, Mina-chan!" she waved happily. They waved back and walked over to her.   
  
"So what did ya have to tell me?" she asked curiously. Mamoru sighed, "I've been adopted." He mumbled softly. "What I didn't hear you. Your gonna have ta speak up Mamo-chan."  
  
"I've been adopted!" he almost yelled. Makoto's eyes grew wide. "You have." He nodded. Minako stood their quietly rocking back and forth on her heels. "I'm leaving soon." He continued.  
  
"What at what time?" She asked. "11 in 3 minutes." Just the n the Chiba's drove into the orphanage. "We probably wont see each other again." He said softly. Tears welled up in Makoto's ears and poured out of her green eyes. She hugged Mamoru tightly and then ran off. Mamoru called after her but she disappeared around the building. He turned to Minako and she hugged him. "Don't worry I'll watch over her for you. Take care Mamoru." She let go tears running down her face and then ran off after Makoto.   
  
Mamoru sighed; he was never going to see his two best friends again. He walked into as Helena called his name to get his stuff. He walked in quietly and grabbed his things and then walked back out. He stopped in front of Helena and smiled sadly. "Bye Helena-san I'm gonna miss you."   
  
Helena tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. "Mamoru I'm going to miss you too. You were such a good boy. Behave at the Chiba's." she hugged him and let him go.   
  
He waved and walked over to his new parents. He waved bye to the orphanage as they drove away.  
  
In a tree behind the orphanage, Minako sat with her arms wrapped around Makoto holding her tightly as they cried and watched their friend leave for what seems like forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You liked? Good? Bad? Whatcha think. K so if you want me to email you whenever I update this story or any of my others just leave your email in your review.   
  
See ya next time.  
  
Ja ne  
  
D-chan 


	3. 11 years later

Chapter 4  
  
The sun sneaked though the shades of one of the bedrooms of apartment 569. The young woman on the bed turned away from the window pulling the covers over her head. She'd just woken from the same dream she'd been having of the past couple days, where the plane with her parents crashed leaving her alone and then she'd see the first person who had befriended her taken away from her.  
  
She sighed, 'Even now I still remember him. I wonder how he's doing.' She remained in her bed that was until …  
  
"MAKOTO-CHAN!" her roommates voice rung loudly in her ears. Makoto groaned she didn't want to get up just yet. 'Go away Mina.' She thought to herself glaring at the door from under her covers.  
  
The woman to the other side knocked louder on the door, "Mako-chan, come on. You promised that we could go out and check out the city today. You promised! Remember we still need to look for jobs!"  
  
Makoto growled, Mina did have a point. " Ok, Mina-chan I'm getting up." Makoto threw the covers off of her and stood up walking into bathroom that connected her room to Mina's.  
  
Makoto brushed her teeth and took a shower. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her green towel wrapping it around her tall frame.  
  
She walked back into her room and towards her dresser. She put her underwear and bra on then walked to her closet, grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a forest green tang top. After getting dressed she walked to her mirror and pulled her brown hair into a high ponytail. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to see her blonde haired best friend eating cereal.  
  
Makoto sighed in relief glad to find that the kitchen was not burnt down to a crisp. She smiled at Minako and poured herself a cup of orange juice before taking a seat across from the beautiful blonde. "Aren't you going to eat something Mako-chan?" Mina asked. Makoto shook her head. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll get something later."  
  
Minako shrugged and finished the rest of her breakfast. "We need to get some more food so that we won't only have cereal!" Mina complained as she put her bowl in the kitchen sink.  
  
"We'll get some things at the store while we're out." Makoto replied as she put her shoes on.  
  
"Do you think that there's an arcade in the city?" Makoto sighed but couldn't help but smile at her friend love of video games.  
  
"Of course all cities do. Now let's go." Makoto grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her out the door. "Geez Mako-chan you don't have to tug so hard." Mina cried once they were outside of their apartment building.  
  
Makoto smiled at her blonde friend as she let go of her arm. "I'm glad we decided to come her Mina-chan. This city is beautiful." Mina giggled softly, "Yeah, although I'm gonna miss the orphanage and the gang."  
  
"Yeah." Makoto replied softly.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan. Think of all the hot guys well meet here!" Mina cried happily as she glanced around the street at all the men that were walking in and out of the buildings.  
  
Makoto smiled and started walking away leaving her friend behind. "HEY MAKO-CHAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Mina exclaim chasing after her. Makoto laughed as she ran with the shorter teen chasing after her. The girls continued their little chase gaining many stares from the many people on the streets.  
  
"MAKO, LOOK OUT!" Mina warned. Makoto looked over her shoulder but was to late as she collided with a strong object.   
  
"OOF." The sound escaped her mouth as she heard a grunt from the thing she collided with. "You better say sorry shrimp." Makoto looked up to be staring up into the face a rather angry looking man. The man was 6 foot 3 inches, with greasy black hair and a very dark complection. Any one could tell that this guy was in a gang.   
  
Minako ran up to her friend and helped her up. She gave Makoto a look that clearly said 'Don't do anything rash just say sorry and we'll leave.'  
  
Makoto glared at the man's rudeness and said sorry half-heartedly. She then tried to walk around him only to have on of the men with him stood in her way. The man roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.   
  
"I don't think you meant that." He said as spit lift his mouth causing Makoto to become disgusted. "Let me go, before I have to hurt you." She said though closed teeth. "Makoto!" Mina exclaimed.   
  
The three men laughed, "Hahaha you here that men this little wench thinks that she can take me out. We'll see about that." Makoto wrenched her arm out of his grip. "I told you to let me go."   
  
The man smirked and jumped at her his fist pulled back. She jumped out of the way dodging his attack. She ran at him throwing a punch connecting with his jaw. His head reeled back and then forward. He grunted and kicked her in the stomach. She leaned over holding her stomach.   
  
"MAKO!" Mina runs towards her friend only to be grabbed by one of the other men. She pulled his arm off of her and flipped him over onto his back. 'Thank God for Makoto's training.' She ran forward and grabbed her friend.   
  
"Leave them only bastard. That's no way to treat a lady." A deep voice said from behind them. "Say out of this tough guy this bitch asked for it."   
  
"Get away from them before a call the cops!" the new man yelled. The gang growled, the boss looked down at Makoto and said, "This isn't over." He then turned and summoned the others before they ran down the street.  
  
Minako pulled Makoto to her feet. "Are you guys alright?" he asked walking over to them. Mina nodded, "Yeah, we're fine thank you sir." Makoto looked up at their rescuer. He was a young man who was no older then 21 with short black hair. He had deep blue eyes and wore a black tuxedo. "Yeah thanks." She bowed and walked away quickly pulling Minako along with her.  
  
"Oh he was so kawaii. Don't you think Mako-chan?" Mina squealed in delight apparently already forgetting what had happened moments ago. "Hai he was alright."  
  
After that incident the girls avoided trouble the rest of the day. They had explored the city and found many stores to their liking. "Hehehe I really like this place Mako-chan."  
  
"Yeah it's pretty cool minus those bastards that attacked us." Minako nodded, "Yeah I don't see why they just couldn't be nice like that man." Makoto shrugged, "Not everyone is the same Mina-chan."  
  
"I know that. Oh look an arcade." Mina exclaimed happily pulling Makoto into the direction of the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Yay!" Mina opened the door and tugged Makoto in with here. "This is great now I wont' be all that bored here. And look their hiring here Mako-chan!" Mina finally let go of her friend and rushed over to play the newest Sailor V game.   
  
"Hi I'm Motoki, I run this place. Your new here right." Makoto looked up to see and handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hai, my friend and I just moved here we're just exploring the city."   
  
Motoki smiled, "You'll like it here. This is a great city. By the way what's your name?" "I'm Makoto and my friend over there." She pointed to her longhaired friend, "is Minako."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Makoto. If you need anything don't both to ask." He smiled once more before he went back to the counter to take the order of a teenage couple.  
  
Makoto walked over to her friend. "Having friend Mina-chan?" she asked. "Yeah this place is awesome."  
  
Makoto laughed, "You just missed out on meeting this really hot guy." Mina's face dropped as she died on the game. "WHAT! And you didn't get me? Where is he is he still here?"   
  
Makoto couldn't help but laugh as her friend looked around the arcade. "Yeah he works here. Come on." She pulled Minako to the counter. "Hey Motoki-kun, this is Minako my best friend!" Motoki turned around and smiled at the beautiful blonde haired girl.   
  
"Hello." "Hi, you can call me Mina-chan. All my friends do and I'm sure we'll become good friends." She smiled. The boy to the arcade opened as the little bell went off. "Oh good. I'd like to introduce you girls to someone."   
  
The person walked up behind them, "Hey Motoki what's up?" The girls looked at each other they new that voice. "You!" they exclaimed together as they looked up at the man. The guy sweat dropped and looked down at the girls. "Oh hello, I'm glad to see you girls are ok."  
  
"Yes and thanks again." Mina said smiling. "Oh so you guys meet already." Motoki asked.   
  
"No actually we never got introduced. This man just helped us out of jam earlier today."  
  
"I see well girls I'd like to introduce you to Mamoru Chiba my best friend." The girl's mouths practically dropped to the floor. "M…M…Mamoru Chiba?" Makoto repeated slowly. 


	4. Famous Run in

Hi guys. Sorry it took so long. As promised here's chapter 4. This one goes out to SerenityBlossom who kept reminding me to update. *hugs her* But I will get you back^_________^some how.   
  
It's short I'm sorry for that. School's ganging up on me I'm going back tomorrow so I'm starting to get stressed. Appearances of the Outer Senshi and Rei later on in the story. No Usagi in this story, sorry.   
  
Anyway enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4   
  
What? No way this couldn't be the same guy…right? Ok maybe I'm kidding myself it has been what 11 years since I last heard or saw Mamoru, but could this guy really be him. He sure does look a lot like Mamo-chan.   
  
"Are you two alright?" he asked knocking me out of my stupor. I quickly nodded and turned to Mina-chan. She looked just as surprised as I felt. "Yeah, yeah we're fine. Sorry I'm Makoto and this is…"  
  
Mina cut me off. She engulfed him in a tight hug. "Mamo-kun you're alright. Wow it's been so long." Mamoru sweat dropped and just looked down at her. "Other then what happened early have we met before?"  
  
Mina's face faulted, she then looked at me and back to the two men. "You mean you don't remember? I'm Minako."  
  
Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head back while closing his eyes. He looked little he was trying to remember a dream. I find this funny, here I am thinking about him and wondering about him and here he is not knowing who I was.   
  
"Sorry I don't remember anyone with those names." He answered. I sighed, great. "Don't you remember you used to be at the Kikoto Orphanage?" Mina pressed on. Mamoru frowned; Mina kept glancing at me signaling me to help her.   
  
"I don't remember much of my past girls." He said sadly. I wonder what happened to him after he left the orphanage. Did they treat him right? I hope so. I looked over at Mina and saw that she was staring at him, I could tell she was doing all she could to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
"We must be thinking of another Mamoru then. Sorry for bother you. We'll hopefully see you guys later. Ja ne." I waved good-bye to them and turning to my blonde haired companion. Blue eyes blinked and a hand quickly reached up to the tears that had managed to sneak out.   
  
"Hai, it was nice meeting you two. Bye." I felt my arm being tugged and found myself being lead out the door of the arcade as the little bells chimed.  
  
Mina sighed, "He doesn't remember us. Has it been that long Mako-chan?" I patted her shoulder, "What can I say Mi-chan men are the most forgetful people on earth." She giggled and started to walk down the street. "Come on Mako-chan! Let's get the groceries before the store closes."   
  
One day this girl is going to my end, but if anything she's a great friend.   
  
(Author's Point of View)  
  
The two girls hurried down the streets. Well more like Minako running for her life with an angry Makoto chasing after her. "Mina! Give me back my hair tie." The Amazon yelled gaining many stares from the surrounding people. Mina giggled as she increased her speed trying desperately to escape the outstretched hands of her younger friend. 'She sure is making a big deal over a hair tie.' Minako thought.  
  
Makoto's long wavy brown hair flew behind her as she ran at high speed. The outstretched hand reached up and grabbed Mina's long blonde hair. The taller girl tugged on the blonde strands that were clenched in her fist. "Give it to me now or I will shave you bald tonight."  
  
The blonde girl gulped and surrendered the hair tie back to its owner. "Geez Mako-chan it's just a hair tie. You acted as though it were something precious." That earned her a dark glare. Minako opened the door to the Grocery Store holding it open for Makoto. "Hurry lets go." She cried getting rather bored of standing.   
  
Makoto sighed and brushed her hair with her fingers putting it back into the high ponytail with the green holder. "Whatever. We need to hurry. Only and I mean ONLY the things that we need Mina-chan. Like milk, cat food for Artemis, bread, some meat, vegetables, fruit…" Makoto continued on her little list of items as Mina followed behind her mocking her.   
  
"Yes mother." The brunette turned around and faced the blonde glaring at her. "Come on Mako-chan don't be so stiff." Mina grabbed Makoto's arm and dragged her around the store.   
  
On their exploration of the store in search of the items they needed they met a couple that they had run into literally, two of Tokyo's famous, Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. Makoto had accidentally run into the blonde racer knocking 'him' down. Mina's face had turned a deep red as she apologized for her friend. That had earned a heart-filled laugh from the racecar driver and 'his' artist.   
  
"I'm really sorry Mr. My friend didn't mean to run into you." Mina said as she looked to Makoto for help. The tall blonde in front of them smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it Miss…"  
  
"Minako. Aino Minako and this is Kino Makoto." Her face turning a dark shade of red "Right Miss Aino. I'm Tenou Haruka and this is my um…friend Kaioh Michiru. The younger looked at each other embarrassed that they didn't recognize the duo. "I'm deeply sorry Miss Tenou." Makoto bowed hoping they hadn't seem her red ears.   
  
"Please call me Haruka."   
  
The sea-green haired woman smiled, "Call me Michiru. You girls must be new." The girl's sweat dropped. "That obvious huh?" the older pair nodded.   
  
Makoto laughed nervously, "We're again sorry for bumping into you, but we have to leave now and finish our shopping." Haruka nodded eyeing the two girls before Michiru elbowed her in the ribs, saying good-bye to the girls dragging the racer away.  
  
"Well they were nice." Mina said beaming.   
  
"Let's hurry and finish. I think I saw that mean guy from this morning enter." Her blonde haired companion gulped as she rushed to her friends' side and hurriedly retrieved the items they needed.  
  
A few minutes later they had everything paid for and walked down the streets back to their apartment. "You know Mako-chan, We still haven't gotten jobs yet." The said person groaned. "Hai Mina-chan I know. I'm tried right now. Tomorrow we'll go out and find jobs."   
  
"Ok" the bubbly girl answered as she opened the apartment door for the brunette. "How did you get out of carrying some baggage's?" Makoto grumbled as she past her. "I'm lucky like that." 


	5. The Beginning of a Night Out

Wow...I finally update. YAY! Put all the thanks to Athenakyle, one of my dearest friend, who kept nagging me about it.-smiles sheepishly and hides slightly- I love Athena!

Ok enough chat. Here's the chapter for everyone, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer:Blah...blah..blah...I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their rightful owners.

Old Friends

Chapter Four

Lightning flashed into the occupied bedroom. "Mako-chan!" Minako yelled through the door. "Are you done yet? Don't forget we promised to meet Motoki at seven! We're going to be late!" she warned walking away from the closed door.

It'd be five months since the two girls had moved into their apartment, finally settling down. Along the way meeting many interesting faces. There was the famous duo Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenou. After the little incident at the grocery store a few months back, the girls' had run into then again while at the mall. The four then took that time to get to know each other better, since Minako and Makoto were still new to the area.

The duo had also gotten to know Motoki Furuhata, especially Minako. Once Makoto had introduced them, her blonde haired friend had quickly showed feelings towards him. Motoki also proved to shyly like Minako. After much persuasion from Makoto, Minako asked Motoki on a date, to which he happily agreed. Ever since then the couple had become inseparable.  
Makoto sighed, staring at her reflection. Motoki was taking the girls to a new club that recently one called Torn Hearts. According to him it was a pretty nice place, so she dressed casual. Makoto wore a black halter top that hugged her upper body a bit and a pair of dark blue jeans. She ran a brush gently through her hair separating it so she could pull the top into a tight bun and letting the rest loose. The knocking on her bedroom door brought her back to Earth.

"MAKOTO HIKARU KINO!" Minako shouted through the door, causing the younger brown haired girl to laugh. Makoto opened the door, leaning against the frame slightly. "Now, Mina-chan you know better then anyone that I don't have a middle name."

Mina smiled slightly, "Yeah well maybe you should think about getting one. It sounds better when someone's yelling at you." Mina wore a casual looking black dress that stop just above her knees. Her hair was down as usual but instead of her normal red bow she had replaced it was a black bow.

"Didn't know we were going somewhere fancy Mina-chan, maybe I should go back in and change." Makoto teased slowly moving back into the room. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression of her best friend. "NO!" the blonde 18-year old shouted.

"I was kidding."

Honking stopped Mina from yelling once more at the 17 year-old. Mina glared at the girl as if saying, You're lucky.

Motoki sat in his car waiting for the girls' to come out. "Getting nervous?" a deep voice asked from beside him. Motoki couldn't help but laugh, "Who me? Nah...I'm not nervous." he scratched the back of his head and turned his attention to his friend. "Why do I look nervous, Mamo?"

Mamoru laughed, "Man, I've never seen you so freaked out. We're just going to a club, you're acting like your going to marry this girl."

The blonde man sighed, "I don't know why. I guess I'm just afraid of losing her to some other hot guy there." His raven haired friend shook his head, "She's really hooked on you. I don't think that's going to happen Toki." Motoki nodded slightly, his nervousness still not diminishing.

"Say Mamoru can I ask you something?" he received a low grunt. "I'm taking that as yes. What do you think of Makoto?"

"She's pretty." was the simple reply he received. "That's not what I meant." Motoki said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the car seat. "I don't know her well enough to say weather or not I like her in the way you are trying to imply, besides the girl tried to avoid me ever since they asked me if I knew who they were."

"You know I was meaning to..." Motoki was cut off as he saw Minako and Makoto walking out of the apartment building. "Geez they're both gorgeous."

Mamoru shrugged, "They're ok and don't forget you have a girlfriend!" Motoki laughed, "Don't worry I wouldn't trade Mina in for the world."

The black haired 21 year-old stepped out of the car. "Good evening Ladies." He bowed politely. "And here I thought chivalry was dead." Mina giggled. Makoto avoid his eyes like normal, not wanting to remember the very person he reminded her of. Mamoru looked over at her slightly confused. 'They do seem so familiar...but from where.' Minako elbowed Makoto in the ribs. " Are you getting into the car or what?" she teased. Makoto smiled slightly and stepped up beside Mamoru, climbing into the back seat of the car, Mamoru following her in shortly after telling Mina she got the front.

The four friends waited patiently in line to get into Torn Hearts. Mina bounced up and down happily. "Oh! I can't wait. I'm so excited." She exclaimed.

"Mina you're acting like this is the first time that you've ever been to a club." Motoki laughed softly.

Makoto giggled slightly, "That because it is our first time" Mina's face faulted and she glared playfully at Makoto. "They didn't need to know that."

"Are you guys next?" the bouncer asked glancing at the four, especially the girls. Motoki and Mamoru glared at the man. "Yeah is there a problem?" Motoki asked stepping up in front of Minako.

The bouncer laughed, "No go on ahead." He lifted the red chain and let them enter. Mina and Mako walked in front of the two men who still wore scowls. "Well that was interesting." Makoto whispered to Mina, earning a giggle from the blonde.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Mina's shoulder, "What are you girls' whispering? It's not nice to have secrets." Mina shook her head. "What makes you think that I'll tell you?"

"Motoki laughed softly, shrugging "I don't know maybe because I'm your boyfriend." Mina smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, whispering seductively "I'll tell you later."

"Geez you two should just get a room." Mamoru stated with his arms crossed. Motoki glared at his friend, before being pulling into the direction of the dance floor. "Why don't you two find a table?" He shouted over the music.

Makoto and Mamoru looked as each other and shook their heads. "Well let's find an empty table then." Makoto looked away just nodding her head. After about a few minutes they found an empty table by the bar. "This well do. Do you want something to drink?" he asked the girl who still refused to look at him.

"A Bloody Mary." he raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask and quickly went to get himself a Jack Daniels and her Bloody Mary. When he returned she was looking out towards the dance floor.

"Here" he placed the drink in front of her and barely heard her 'Thank you'. He shook his head this was going to be a long night. Mina and Motoki eventually came over and found them buying drinks and sat to talk for a bit before Mina dragged her partner back on to the dance floor after scowling Makoto and Mamoru for sitting down too long.

After an hour, Mamoru was really getting tired of the silence between him the brown haired Amazon. "What's your problem?" he asked leaning forward over the table. Makoto blinked a moment before glaring at him, "Excuse me?"

"You...You haven't spoken all night. You act like I'm some sort...some sort of wall or something." Mamoru nearly yelled, his nerves were really beginning to bother him and he wanted to know why she didn't like him.

"It's not that." she said shaking her head. "You just remind me of..."

"That boy from your past. Yeah, I remember you say that. Look I'm sorry, I don't think I'm him." he said leaning back into the seat with his arms crossed. "You think?" This gained Makoto's curiousity.

"Well you see..." Mamoru began.

"Makoto!" a voice yelled from the crowded dance floor. The pair looked out,causing a loud gasp to escape fromMakoto's lips.

Oh who this new person entering into the mix...heheh...you'll have to wait and see.  
Read and Review please.  
Love,  
Raven Kino


	6. A little Chat

Here it is! The Fifth Chapter to Old Friends. Like I promised. I hope everyone likes it. Bye! 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to wonderful creator of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Bright green eyes met with a different pair of blue eyes. "Seiya!" the girl choked out, "...Wha...What are you doing in Tokyo?"

Mamoru turned his head to the unwanted guest. This Seiya had long black hair that was pulled back loosely into a low ponytail. Seiyas' blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he smiled down at the brown haired girl, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black suit.

Seiya glanced at the man across from Makoto, the smile that played on his lips moments ago disappeared. The two men glared at each other in secret as Makoto waited for her answer. She nibbled lightly on her lower lip, her hands twisting the napkin she held.

"I was in town and I remembered you said that you always dreamed about going back to Tokyo." Seiya pushed Mamoru farther into the seat to make room for himself. Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"Bullshit." The girl snapped as a hand slammed against the table. "That just plain bullshit and you know it Kou!" Seiya looked at the girl shocked. Makoto glared into his dark blue eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Ahem..."Mamoru coughed to relieve some of the tension, but that only seemed to add to the fire.

"Who the hell are you?" Seiya demanded, glaring at the raven haired man. Mamorus' eyebrow rose. 'Who does this kid think he is?' Blue eyes glared back at blue eyes. "Not that it's any of your concern. I'm Chiba Mamoru." He smiled smugly as Seiyas' expression welted.

"Your..." Makoto cut Seiya off before he could say anymore. " I don't care what you have to stay to him Kou. I don't care why your here, but me and Mamoru were just about to leave." She lied. As much as she hated to lie, she just needed to get away from Seiya. Just looking at his handsome face made her heart break. Although she hid her expression quite well from the two men in front of her.

Makoto quickly stood up and hurried towards the exit. "Move" Mamoru said to the nonmoving Seiya. Seiya turned his gaze to the impatient man.

Seiya stood but remained in the older mans way. "Don't you own Chiba Enterprises?" Mamoru nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. This man was really beginning to bother him. If he didn't move soon, Makoto could leave and Mamoru still had a few things he wanted to tell her.

"Are you done so that I can go?" Mamoru turned his gaze to the dance floor, where he saw Minako and Motoki watching him.

"Stay away from her." Seiya growled, glaring up at the man. "She doesn't need a big shot like you to hound her."

"Who are you to tell me who I can be with." Mamoru's hand closed tightly into a fist. "Apparently, what ever you did to her was enough to make her not want to be near you." He replied through his teeth. Mamoru pushed pass Seiya, walking rapidly to the exit of the club. .

"Good-bye Mister Chiba." The bouncer at the door said, as the black haired man hurried pass. Mamoru turned his head this way and that searching for any sign of the girl he came with. He caught sight of brown locks hiding between the cars in the parking lot.

"Kino-san?" he asked cautiously, as he approached. A red eyed Makoto stood up at face him, quickly wiping at the tears that threatened to fall. Mamorus' face soften. "Are you alright?"

Makoto nodded, making an attempt to smile. "Yeah I'm fine. What makes you think something's wrong?" The black haired man sighed. Makoto was trying to deny what he could clears see. Something was wrong. She wasn't this upset when she had left.

"You can tell me. I'm not going to belittle you for anything you say." Makoto wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting colder and she had forgotten her jacket in the car. She looked up Mamoru, still not saying a word. Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest. The girls' stubbornness was driving him. "Come on you look cold. We can go to my apartment, its not that long of a walk from here. I'll make you some coffee and we can talk." Makoto nodded, as Mamoru handed her his jacket.

* * *

Makoto shifted from her position of Mamoru's couch. They had made their way quietly through the streets, neither one of them speaking a word. During the walk Makoto couldn't help but admire how good looking the man walking a few steps away from her. Shaking her head, Makoto looked up to see Mamoru walk back into the room, from his bedroom.

"I called Motoki. Minako and him know your here. I can drop you off at your apartment if you'd like. Minako was quite worried when she saw you rushing out of the club." Makoto's eyes widen.

"You didn't tell her why did you?" She glanced at him nervously. Mamoru shook his head and saw the brown haired girl sigh in relief.

Crossing his arms he leaned against the door frame. "So...are you going to tell me what that little scene was back there?" Makoto turned her gaze elsewhere. 'What am I suppose to tell him?' she thought, 'The truth.' The inner part of her told her.

Sighing, Makoto looked back up at him. "Simply an ex-boyfriend issue." Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "I figured that much. There has to be more to it if you got so angry with him."

Makoto's temper flared. Who was he to pry into his business. She stood up suddenly, glaring at the raven haired man. "I don't have to tell you anything, Mister Chiba! That had nothing to do with you. So I don't understand why you're making a big deal about it!" Makoto couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Prying into her business! It wasn't anything he should be concerning himself with.

Those beautiful bright green eyes glared up at him. Mamoru wasn't that much taller then the brown haired girl seething a few steps away. Her eyes narrowed, making an attempt to leave. "I really don't think I'll need you to take me home, Chiba." The use of his late name shook the man out of the stupor.

"Makoto..."

"That's Kino-san to you!" she spun around and yelled. Mamoru flinched slightly. Sighing the man walked pass the young girl and blocked her only exit.

"Fine, Kino-san. Please calm down. You're right I shouldn't have been prying. I didn't mean to sound nosey or anything." He placed his hand on the girls' shoulder only for her to shake his hand off and move away from him, with her back to him.

"Look I don't know what you have against me, but it is getting rather tiresome. Why can't you act your age?" Mamoru asked running a hand through his hair. The girl suddenly turned to him her green eyes blazing with fury.

"Excuse me?" she asked her temper raising each moment. He was beginning to annoy her. 'Well you can't really blame him for thinking you were kiddish. You were the one who refused to look at him whenever he was around.' her inner voice argued. Makoto rolled her eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest, she glanced back at Mamoru.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just I got over emotional. The boy you resemble was my best friend. The first person to befriend me when I was younger." She bit her lower lip nervously, turning her gaze to the brown carpeted floor. "You just looked so much like him. It just hurt too much to see him in you every time I saw you." She closed her eyes tightly feeling the slight burning sensation developing in her eyes.

Mamoru looked at her sadly, 'Whoa.' He stepped up to her, gently placing his hand on her chin tilting her head up. "Are you crying?" That seems to break the dam. Tears maybe their way out from Makoto's closed eyes and down her pale skin. She made a move to wipe her tears only to have Mamoru beat her to it. "Come now. Don't cry." He whispered softly, trying to comfort her.

Makoto took a deep breath, her eyes still closed. "Look at me." Mamoru said softly, pulling the girl into a friendly embrace. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault." Makoto said hoarsely. "I just..."

"I want to tell you something first." Mamoru rushed out. Makoto looked up at him curiously. "Since you've always avoided me I could never tell you this. When I was fifteen years old, my family and I got into a horrible accident. My parents didn't survive." He said sadly, "but I have managed to. However with a price." Mamoru let her go, before he walked over to the dining room table motioning for the girl to follow. Makoto watched as he picked up a torn piece of paper and handed it to her. Looking at the paper she read the headline. "Chiba family Tragedy."

"You have no memory?" Makoto asked shocked, as she skimmed the article. Sighing Mamoru moved to the couch, sitting down. "No or at least I have no memory about anything before the crash. When I came to the doctors asked me if I knew what happened. Of course I didn't. The only thing I knew was my first name. They told me what happened." He looked down at his hands. "Also when I see you and Minako, you two seem so familiar but I just can't tell from where."

Makoto looked at him wide eyed. She has listened to every word he spoke. 'Could it really be him?' She looked down nervously. "I think I should go." She said softly, drawing the older mans attention. Mamoru sighed that wasn't the reaction he was expecting to get.

"Ok I'll take you home if that's what you want." He opened the door for her and followed her out. 'So maybe she can't help me remember...Oh well I'll live'


	7. What Happened?

Here it is! The Sixth Chapter to Old Friends.

A big warning before you read this! This chapter contains a semi-rape scene. Note the rateing change. Please read at your own risk! If you don't like those type of things please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to wonderful creator of Sailor Moon.

Chapter Six Two days have passed since Makoto learned about Mamoru's amnesia. She sat on her bed staring blankly at the wall opposite of her. 'Can he really be Mamo?' she thought. The door opened slightly giving entrance to a small white cat.

Makoto rested her head on her knees. She had yet to tell Mina about what had happened at the club. Nor had she told the blonde what Mamoru told her. 'Maybe Motoki told her already.' she thought, nuzzling her head against her arms.

The cat jumped up beside her, rubbing himself against her side. "Did Mina send you in Arty?" the girl whispered. Artemis meowed in response to her question. "No? Were you worried about me too? I'm sorry," Makoto reached out gently petting his head.

The brown haired girl looked up at the sound of a soft knock on her bedroom door. "You can come in Mina."

"Mako...I'm sorry. I'm just really worried. You haven't talked since that night." Mina walked in, taking a seat by her best friend. "Please talk to me. What happened that's got you so upset?" she reached up gently stroking Makoto's hair in a comforting manner.

Makoto sighed, burying her head in her arms. "I saw Seiya at the club." she mumbled. "He was there...He walked up to the table."

Mina's eyes widened. "Kou? Kou Seiya was at the club?" Makoto nodded, looking up at the older girl. Mina's eyes narrowed. "What did he want? Was Mamoru there with you?"

"Mamoru was there. I didn't give Seiya much time to talk. He seemed pretty keen on it. He said he remembered me talking about going back to Tokyo and thought he'd look me up." Makoto sighed.

"Bullshit." Mina said, glaring at her hand. "He really is full of bullshit." "That's what I said." Makoto said softly before Mina continued, "Did you walk away?" Makoto nodded. "Good. I'm proud of you." Mina hugged the taller girl tightly.

"I think he said something to Mamoru...When I left it took him a while to come out." Makoto said softly. Minas' curiosity heightened. "Do you know what he said?" Makoto laughed, "No."

Mina nodded, "Where did you go after you left the club?" Makoto looked away from her friend. "To Mamorus' apartment." Minas' smile widened. "Oh! What did you two do?" she asked slyly.

Makoto rolled her eyes at her friend childish behavior. "Nothing...we just talked."

"About?"

"He told me something, that really has me believing that this is the Mamoru that we knew so long ago." Makoto looked at her friends' surprised expression and continued, "He has amnesia. But there is still a chance he's not the same person." Tears began to well up in her emerald eyes.

Mina patted her friends' head, "I'll tell you what Mako. Let me go out and I'll go and get us some ice cream. Does that sound ok with you?" Makoto nodded, smiling through her tears.

The blonde stood up from the bed and left the room. Makoto sighed as she took the white cat, who was curled up by her legs, into her arms. The brown haired girl nuzzled the cat gently against her cheek. "Your the only man left I can trust Artemis." The door to the apartment shut loudly, signaling the departure of her blonde haired friend.

With Artemis in tow, Makoto left her bedroom deciding to lie down on the couch. Resting her head against the arm of the couch, she was about to drift into oblivion till a knock at the door. Frowning, she sat up and walked to the door. "Really Minako, did you forget your keys again?"

She opened the door, to see Seiya standing with a hand raised ready to knock once one. The brown haired girls' eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" she growled through clenched teeth. Not really wanting to hear his answers, she attempted to slam the door in the black haired mans' face. Seiya sighed sticking his foot in the between the door and doorframe. "Makoto, listen to me please." He pushed the door open and passed the glaring girl. "Get out" she puffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen I really need to talk to you Koto." He said softly, smiling handsomely. "Don't call me that! You have no right!"

"Makoto it was a mistake" The black haired man pressed, stepping closer to her. Makoto took a few steps back, her eyes untrusting. "Bullshit. I'm sure you weren't thinking that when you were fucking her!" she shouted, her eyes blazing with such fury. Tears beginning to form once more remembering the scene.

Seiyas' face darken slightly. "Why are you being so hostile to me?" Tears made their way down Makos' cheeks, "How do you expect me to act, Seiya? I come home from school to our apartment, only to find you in bed with another girl. A girl who happened to be one of my best friends mind you!" Makoto shouted as the tears fell from her eyes.

His hand shot up covering her mouth. "Now Mako there is no need for you to be shouting." He said calmly, leaning closer to her. "I want you back, Mako-dear." Makoto shook her head, prying his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed, trying to move away. Seiya smiled evilly, as he let his eyes wonder her body. She wore a thin dark green nightgown made of silk that fell just above her knees. It hung loosely over her body. He licked his lips, "You should know, I always get what I want." The black haired man pinned her body against the wall. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them over her head. The girl gasped in shock, new tears making there way down her cheeks.

"Seiya don't do this please." She whimpered. Her little plea only seemed to add more fuel to his fire. His free hand moved slowly down her body, tracing her curves over the night gown she wore. Makoto tried moving away his grasp but found it no use. His hand moved up, caressing her breast and tracing the small nub that formed under the fabric.

Makoto squirmed in his hold. "Seiya let go!" she cried. Her leg moved to up to kick him in the crotch, but he only pinned her legs with his own. "Don't try anything you may regret, Mako." Seiya whispered seductively in her ear, causing her to shiver in fear.

Seiya smiled enjoying the way the girl reacted. His hand moved from her breast, painfully slow down her stomach to her inner thigh, rubbing gently. He pulled her night gown up, allowing him to gain more access to her lower region.

His hand trailed back up her thigh to the top of her underwear, when Mako realized what he was about to do, she began to squirm even more. "Now, now Koto, wait till I'm inside, then squirm, you'll thank me later." he whispered huskily as he licked her cheeks, enjoying the salty taste of her tears.

Not even bothering to remove her panties he began walking his fingers down to her most sensitive spot. Mako squeezed her eyes shut, in hopes that this was all a terrible dream and that she would wake up, safe and alone. Her prayers went unanswered as she felt his long fingers invade her body. She gasped out in pain at the intrusion, and cried even harder when he began swirling his fingers around. "Oh don't act that way babe, you know you love it." he inserted another finger, as his thumb began to tease her clit. Mako's legs were trembling as her body began to respond to his torturous touch. "See Mako, I knew you'd see it my way." he smirked as he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out. Mako's gasp came out almost like a moan as her body involuntarily arched into him, causing Seiya to smile.

Realizing that her body was giving into him, she began to fight even harder, squirming more violently, but the movement caused a shockwave of pleasure to run through her. "See I told you you'd like it if you squirmed." Mako glared at him, as his thrusting increased.

Mako knew she couldn't take much more of this torture, that if she didn't get away soon, her body would betray her completely and give itself up to him. So when Seiya looked back up at her, she leaned in as if to kiss him, "I knew you're body would betray you. I knew you'd come back to me." he smirked confidently as he covered her lips with his.

Mako waited till he extended his tongue then bit down hard. Seiya screamed out obscenities as his fingers immediately left her body to cover his now bleeding mouth. Taking advantage of the fact that she was now free, Mako kicked him in the crotch, and ran by him as he fell to the floor.

The tears fell more rapidly as she ran out of the apartment. Ignoring the cries of the other occupants, warning her of the weather. She didn't care. All Mako knew was she need to get as far away from that place as possible. She prayed that Seiya wouldn't try to follow her. The night gown she wore was now completely soaked from the rain water. The thunder roared ferociously over head.

'I can't believe he tried to...' her eyes closed tight at the thought. It was hard for her to believe that he was capable of such things, and worse her body would have given up its struggle had she not fight back. Her body shivered as she continued to run. The rain beating unmercifully against her skin.

She'd been run for who knew how long until she ran into something hard and firm. The impact causing her to fall back. Mako's eyes closed tighter awaiting the ground to meet her any moment. However it never came. She felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, her breath caught in her throat. Afraid to look up at the person encase it were Seiya. 'Least he can't do anything to me while out in public.' she thought. The rain drops stopped fall against her skin

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Mako opened her eyes, to be greeted to a pair of blue orbs staring back at her. "Mako? What are you doing out here like that?" the voice asked concerned.

Makoto looked away, pushing against Mamoru's chest. "I'm fine." she said in a whisper. "I just wanted to go out for a walk that's all." She made to walk around his tall figure but she slipped, her legs giving way beneath her.

Mamoru's eyes widened, quickly grabbing the girl once again. "Makoto, you don't look to good. You're out in the pouring rain in your night gown barefoot. I know you have enough commonsense to not do something like that intentionally." The girl struggled against him. Her voice sounded hoarse as through she had been crying. Mako attempted to stand on her own but failed yet again.

"Come on. My apartment is just around the corner, your apartment is too far and I don't want you too get sick. I can lend you a t-shirt and pants you could wear." The girl made a noise to protest but he simply ignored her. Mamo handed her his umbrella and took her into his arms making his way to his apartment.

* * *

Makoto sat on a couch in Mamoru's apartment. Mamo walked out of his room with a long t-shirt and a pair of pants. "Here I hope these fit..." he said softly handing the clothing to the shivering girl. "The bathrooms down that hall to your left." Makoto nodded her thanks. Taking the clothing, she walked to the directed direction.

Mamoru fell back onto the love seat across from the couch. He stared at the closed bathroom door, sighing as his head rested against the seat. 'Wonder what happened that she was outside in this weather dressed like that.' a light blush crept to his cheeks as he pictured the way she was dressed in his mind.

The black haired man quickly shook his head, hearing the bathroom door open. Makoto walked back into the living room sitting on the couch she occupied moments before. He watched as she looked down at the hands that were rested on her lap.

"Makoto...what happened?" Makoto's gaze moved from her hands to the window not answering him. She heard him sigh and shift in his seat. "Come on Makoto, tell me what's wrong. I'm not going to bite you. Or do you not trust me?"

Makoto sighed, drawing her knees to her chest. "It's not that. I just..." She took a deep breath staring blankly at the wall. "I..." The loud ringing of Mamoru's cell phone interrupted the girl from continuing .


	8. Sidewalks

Yay another chapter. I wanted to update sooner, but I was busy with school and had bad writer's block on this chapter. I hope the ending didn't go to fast. Let me know what you guys think ok?  
I want to thank my Onee-chan's, **Athena Kyle** and **ThUnDeR-hEaRt-ChAn**, with out them there to bother me and bug me abotu updating this story and may of my others word never get finished. Their always there helping me out of writer's block to. So I wouldn't be able to do this with out them. So I can't take all the credit for this chapter. Some of the ideas came from them and aren't mind, I just wrote them into play. So don't forget to thank them too ok?

The song is by **Story of the Year,** it's called "**Sidewalks**"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of this story. They all belong to their wonderful creator. I only came up with the idea and some of those ideas weren't idea, some of them came from **Athena Kyle** and **ThUnDeR-hEaRt-ChAn**.

* * *

**Old Friends  
by Raven Kino**

_Lyrics are in italic  
_

**_Chapter Seven _**

Mamoru looked at the girl apologetically as he stood up, cell phone at hand. "I'm sorry. I'll be just a second." Makoto nodded quickly before resting her chin on the top of her knees.

Mamoru looked at the girl apologetically as he stood up, cell phone at hand. "I'm sorry. I'll be just a second." Makoto nodded quickly before resting her chin on the top of her knees. 

"Hello?" She heard Mamoru say as he walked off into the hallway. "Yeah? How'd you get this number?" He asked rather annoyed by the person on the other line. Makoto's head shot up quickly at the mention of her name. "Mako? What do you want her for?"

"Who is it?" Makoto asked curiously, standing up and making her way towards Mamo. He looked back at her and mouthed the one name she did not want to hear...Seiya. Emerald eyes widen in horror. Shaking her head the girl backed away towards the door. Mamoru pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at her concerned.

"That was her wasn't!" Makoto heard Seiya say rather loudly. Her hand moved over her mouth. Mamoru felt a new hatred for the man on the phone as he looked at the young woman. She looked so afraid. Her eyes looked glossy and he could tell she was about to cry. Before he could ask her anything the brunette turned and darted out of the room.

Mamoru turned to chase after her only to hear Seiya's shouts over the phone. "Whatever you did to her, I swear I will kill you!" Mamo said hatefully through the phone before hanging up. He grabbed his coat and hurried out the door only to have his phone ring again.

_The bridge is all crumbled.  
__The water soaks into rocks that fell at the bottom of the road (At the end of the town.)_

Tears streamed down the young girls' face, mixing in the rain water that fell. Her body was soaked to the bone yet again, and she was shivering uncontrollably. However, she no longer cared. She could no longer feel the cold droplets of rain that fell onto her pale skin. All she could think about was getting as far away from HIM as possible.

_The town that we lived in.  
The memories shaken apart from the weeds that grow  
Over the sidewalks,_

Mako couldn't believe that HE of all people would try to do that to her. She had known HIM since Mamoru had left the orphanage. HE had taken the place of the only other person for truly cared for her, and yet HE was the one to hurt her.

_Running away from the streets we knew, Sidewalks,  
Like the time we thought was made for you.  
Or_

Again she ignored the cries people on the street threw towards her. She was too deep in her thoughts to even notice any one around her. As far as she was concerned, she was the only one on the street. Running to the one place she knew that Seiya would not be able to get to her. The forest behind the Hikawa Temple, it was the place she always went to when she was feeling upset or angry.

_Out on the front porch,  
watching the cars as they go by  
(Eighteen blue, twenty one gray)_

"Hello..." Mamoru growled into the phone. He was annoyed by all the sudden phone calls and he still needed to find Makoto. She was wondering the streets alone. "Someone doesn't sound too happy." He heard the familiar voice of Motoki reply.

Sighing Mamoru apologized, "Sorry I'm not in the best of moods right now. But I have something important to do so can you get to the point?" He knew Motoki would be very surprised.

"Yeah right. Listen have you seen Makoto? Mina's worried. She went out to get ice cream to help cheer up Makoto, but when she came back the door was open and no one was home. Mina told me she found blood on the floor."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "What was on the floor?" "Blood." Mamoru growled, the bastard. He knew Seiya had something to do with it. That would explain why she was so upset when she found out who he was talking to.

"She was here not long ago. I found her wandering the streets earlier and brought her back here. But she left suddenly. I was just about to go after her when you called." He heard Motoki speaking to Mina before the blonde haired man replied.

"Mina said to try the Hikawa Temple. It's what you would call Makoto's safe house." Mamoru thanked him. Hanging up the phone, the black haired man hurried down the stairs. He quickly put on his helmet and hopped onto his black motorcycle. In no time at all he was on his way to the Temple.

_Looking ahead for the first time that we could drive,  
Out on our own, To speed away_

Mamoru rushed up the many steps of the temple. "You shouldn't be running. This is holy ground." He heard a female voice tell him. The black haired man stopped in his tracks, breathing in heavily to catch his breathe. He turned his head to his right only to see a young priestess with raven colored hair. Her violet eyes glared at his figure as the wind played with her hair. The rain beating down on the two.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for a friend of mine." he bowed respectively, when he stood he saw a change in her eyes, "She has dark brown hair and emerald colored eyes. Has she come past?"

The young priestess looked as though she were debating with herself. After a few moments had passed she sighed. " Yes, Makoto is here. She always comes here to think. She was really upset when she came running into my room." the woman placed her hands on her hips, "You had better not have been the one to hurt her."

Mamoru shook his head quickly, "I'd never hurt her. Please tell me where is she now?"

_From the sidewalks,  
Running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,_

The priestess bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry I don't think that's such a good idea right now." Feeling a pair of eyes on her, the priestess turned her head towards on the windows of the temple. A pair of emerald eyes stared at the two talking. Makoto sat up mouthing, 'It's ok Rei.'. Rei nodded.

"It seems as though she wants to see you." Rei turned her back to Mamoru, walking into the temple. "Follow me, please." Mamoru followed without a sound. He ran a hand through his damp hair, as Rei slid the door open.

They took off their shoes and Rei lead him down the long hallway till they reached the last room. She brought her finger to her lips telling him to remain quiet.

_Like the time we thought was made for you.  
Or All of the days have passed us by,  
All of the sun is gone... away._

Rei opened the door, allowing Mamoru to walk in first. Mamoru looked around the room only to see Makoto huddled in the corner with her knees drawn to her chest. A heavy blanket was drawn around her shoulders. Stepping further into the room, he quietly spoke her name.

Makoto turned her head to him. Her face was tear stained, her eyes were blood shot from all her crying. "Makoto...what's wrong?" At his words, Makoto released a fresh flood of tears. She stood up and walked up to him, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry."

Mamoru pulled her into his embrace and whispered into her ear, "Mako, it's ok. Go ahead let it out." Makoto let out another sob as she clenched onto his shoulder, pulling him closer as she cried.

_Sidewalks, Running away from the streets we knew,_

Mamoru held her close allowing her to cry. He patted her gently on her back, whispering soothing words into her ears as she held onto him tighter. Mamoru looked up meeting the violet eyes of the priestess. He asked her silent question which she only answered by shrugging her shoulders.

Minutes had passed before Makoto calmed down. She slowly pulled out Mamoru's embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean to do that."

Mamoru tilted her head up to look at him. "You don't have to apologize to me." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but please tell what's wrong. What happened that has gotten you so upset?"

Makoto looked at him for a moment before turning her head again.

_Sidewalks, Running away from the streets we knew,_

Makoto opened her mouth to speak when a voice broke into the room. "Rei? Are you here?" Makoto and Mamoru looked up at the raven haired priestess, she looked at them apologetically.

"I'm in my room Haruka, what is you need?"

The tall blonde and her sea-green haired companion walked into the room. "We just wanted...I didn't know you had company I'm sorry." Haruka looked up at Makoto. "Mako? What's wrong?" Haruka walked to the girl and gently touched her shoulder only to glare at Mamoru. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder, "Love I think we interrupted something. Let's go." She trying pulling Haruka out of the room, but the blonde refused to budge.

"Not until I find out what is wrong with Mako." Haruka gently pulled herself out of Michiru's hold. Makoto sighed, tears falling from her eyes once more.

_Sidewalks, Like the time we thought was made for you._

Taking a deep breath Makoto told them what had happened. She explained how she and Seiya had met. How they had gotten together and then how they had ended. That had been reason why she had come to Tokyo to get away from him. She told them about how he had come to the apartment she shared with Minako and what had happened after.

After she finished explained she broke down into more tears. Mamoru pulled her back into a gentle embrace and let her release her emotions. Haruka growled, punching the wall beside her.

"I'll make him pay for what he tried to do to you Mako. I swear that guy isn't go to be living for much longer." Rei walked up to her friend and hugging Mako from behind. "Makoto it's ok we won't let him hurt you." Tears started to form in Rei's eyes as she pulled away from Mako.

Makoto buried her head deeper into Mamoru's shoulder, "Don't hurt him." She whispered. Michiru took a step closer. "Makoto, he did an unforgivable thing to you and you still don't want justice?"

"I just want it to end." Makoto said as she looked at them.

_(Sidewalks) The bridges are crumpled,_

"Guys, I appreciate everything but I have to deal with this." Makoto said through a watery smile. The others shook their heads. "Makoto, we're here for you. Don't forget that ok?"

Michiru placed her hands of Makoto's shoulders. "Mako, tell the police." Makoto shook her head, "I don't want them involved."

Mamoru spoke up, "Mako, she's right you should go to the police. He could try again and do something worse to you." She just shook her head, "I don't want them involved." she repeated.

Mamoru sighed, "Fine but let's go Mina worried about you." Makoto nodded, she hugged Haruka, Michiru and Rei before she followed Mamoru to his motorcycle.

_(Sidewalks) The water soaks into rocks, That fell at the bottom of the road._

Makoto held on tight as Mamoru flew down the streets of Tokyo towards her apartment. In no time at all they had arrived. She slowly let go and stepped down, Mamoru right behind her. The pair walked quietly to the elevator.

She didn't speak a word nor did she look at him as they slowly rode up to her floor. "Makoto..." She turned her head to face Mamoru. "I'm sorry." She looked at him questionably. "I should have remembered you and Minako. I shouldn't have left you. If I hadn't none of this would have happened."

Makoto's eyes widen. "You remember...?" Mamoru nodded, "Yeah, it's sad this had to happen before I could have remembered. If I had remembered I could have protected you."

Makoto looked down at her feet. "It's not your fault." Mamoru growled, "It may have well been." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. "I'm sorry." He whisper, nuzzling her hair gently with his face. "I promise from now on, I'll be there to protect you. I won't let him touch you again." Makoto shivered at the contact and pulled away a bit unsure.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered. "I know your jittery about everyone, especially men after what happened." Makoto held herself as he spoke. "But believe me when I say I won't hurt you. I wouldn't be able to." He slowly reached up and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Makoto smiled slightly, "I believe you." she said softly and turned away from him as the door opened. He followed after her as she walked into her apartment. Minako quickly run up as the door opened and hugged Makoto tight.

"You had me worried sick!" the blonde shouted. "What happened! I came home and the door was open and then when I went looking for you I found blood on the floor."

Mako looked at her friend with sad eyes, tears threatening to fall yet again. "Well..."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Do you like? Was it rushed? Don't forget to review ok! 

You like reading Mamoru/Makoto fics? Then I have a suggestion for you. Read **M&M's** by **Athena Kyle**. It's a great story. So read my Onee-chan's story! I'm trying to find the Mamoru/Makoto fic that inspired me to write this, I could have sworn that **Kourui** wrote it. Well hopefully by next chapter I'll have found it.

Enjoy.

Oh by the way, the story is coming to a close.

Heh I'm so proud. My first finished story. So expect one or two more chapters.

Later,**Raven Kino**


End file.
